Opposites
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: ShikaIno. Opposites must always attract, It's just human nature.


**Opposites**

You know what I hate?

When two people fall in love but they don't belong together.

Total opposites should never attract, that's why they're **opposites**.

For example, I'm Ino Yamanaka and I would never fall in love with someone that is not like me. Take Naruto Uzumaki. True we're both blondes but that does not mean that we think alike or have anything in common. The cold hard truth is he is below me, after all Sakura has him around her finger, one command and his breath would stop in a second for her. It's all about playing matchmaker, pick one person who would look perfect like in a portrait. They had to look good together or they're opposites, nobody wanted to stick out from the person they loved or they would look ugly. Now if you were to group Sasuke and I as a couple, we would fit, we would match. Black and blue. Our eyes alone represent us. Why am I talking about this? It's simple. Anko-sensei thought of a great idea for our parenting class, to act like a real couple. Here's the down part, she would pick our partners.

If I did get paired up with Sasuke then I would assure that Anko-sensei would have lost her mind. First I was paired up with Choji then Shino. I couldn't keep putting up with losers, bad for the image ya know? Shallow didn't cover a thing, I just knew how to look good. So hearing the school bell ring, I felt nervous leaving my fourth hour class and going to parenting, I was shaking but it couldn't be that bad right? I mean, who else could I be paired up with? I stopped at the doorway to the classroom, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves before stepping in to get it over with. Taking my well deserved seat in the front row of the class.

I waited, nervously tapping my foot, I kept the rhythm of the ticking clock. One by one the rest of class came and it only annoied me more. Time couldn't go any slower. The rows filled up and finally the bell rang and Anko-sensei appeared in front of the class.

"Alright kids, you excited for your next project?" The purple haired cloaked woman spoke, a semi creep of a smile pulling at her rosy lips. All the students groaned and the mood dropped even lower, making the class dull.

"I've picked out your partners and will read them aloud now." Anko cleared her throat before raising a sheet of paper to her face and she began to call out pairs.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata." Hmm, talk about a jigsaw puzzle, those two were an odd couple. Huh. I wonder if Anko-sensei was still on the drugs. My eyes looked to the back of the classroom, seeing the two best friends awkwardly put one hand in the other's, their faces looked away from each other. My point, too strange and ugly.

"Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura." The two geniuses of the school together? I couldn't help but snort at my rivial's luck. Sasuke was only a word away from being mine now.

Sakura sank deeper into her dark mood and Neji only sighed, shaking his head. Like they both deserved so much better. Naruto's mood only mirrored Sakura's. I couldn't think of a word to describe that couple, I only grinned and waited for my name to be called. This project could be fun after all.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Tayuya Sound." The stubborn and thick skulled couple raised from their seats, outbursting that there was no way in hell they could remain a couple for one day more or less the entire project date. I rolled my eyes, Jeez get over it and let Anko move onto the next couple.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Tenten." My eyes widened. Tenten was just a simple minded girl, too normal. No fucking way was she going to be in my position. She would have only gotten lucky, she was not compatible with Sasuke in anyway. Hopefully Sasuke knew the same and would stand behind me on this.

"Anko-sensei you cannot be serious, Sasuke should not be paired with such a_ commoner." _I hissed, after all Tenten could even afford our school uniform more or less her lunch fee.

It was complete bullshit in my opinion. A commoner is a middle class person almost below in the poor society, Sasuke was upper class where he belong. Anko yawned and only nodded as I spoke.

"Sorry kid, These are the pairs and they will not be changed for any reason." I slammed back into my seat, a bull in a china shop. I never thought Anko-sensei would as thick headed to make such pairings, this was not a fanfic. I deserved to have Sasuke in my grasp.

"Finally Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru." Anko grinned and it wiped my expression clear off my face. It was like a slap and I only stood frozen as I thought of the lazy asshole that I would have to be a _couple _with. Couple sounded like venom in my mouth, a nasty taste that made me want to throw up. I wasn't exaggerating, two opposites would not go well together. I'd tear the boy's head off within a second of being with him. Prejudice is how I am and I know damn well that I had ever right to judge that boy to make him shrink to the size of a bean. I would crush him.

"Oh great, I get little miss rich girl." Shikamaru sneered and my head snapped to his direction, my eyes in a bitter stare. If only looks could kill, he'd drop six feet under the stars. Nobody would miss him I'm sure.

"Oh fuck you, Nara, Consider yourself lucky that Anko-sensei feels bad for you enough to give you a partner that you don't even deserve."

"Tch, Yeah that has to be it." His chocolate brown eyes rolled.

"It's like the princess and frog prince, eh Nara?"

"Can't wait for the part where you kiss me, doll face."

I wrinkled my nose at that, my mouth in twisted disgust. I sighed to myself.

"This is total bullshit." I mumbled, slamming my head on the desk, wanting to just die right now and never have to go through with this. I couldn't bear it. The school punk with the school prep. Tch, not the portrait I thought I would be painted in.

"The project starts now, remember kiddies I'll be watching you." Once the bell rang, Anko-sensei dismissed us with a 'have fun'. I gathered my books and headed for the door. Naruto and Tayuya pushed each other to escape first. Shikamaru and I both stopped at the doorway, both sighing, we reached out for each other's hand. Like Hinata and Kiba, we looked away. It was just too strange, we didn't belong. Slowly we walked out of the room and I felt terribly nervous. I didn't want to be seen like this.

"Troublesome project..." Shikamaru sighed and lead me to the cafeteria. Like most High Schools, the tables were divided for the cliques. Mostly into class, upper, middle and lower. Sometimes people would hold their breath and take a chance to blend in with another group. Only few succeeded. I looked to my group on the other side of the cafe, The preppy gal pals. I see Sakura had dragged Neji to our table, Lee, Hinata with Kiba and Karin surrounding them. I tugged toward my table but Shikamaru stood his ground.

His eyes looking to his group of friends, Temari, Tayuya with Naruto and Kabuto. This wasn't going to work. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

Finally I sighed,"Maybe we should just sit alone...just the two of us."

Shikamaru nodded,"Yeah..."

I pulled forward, dragging the Nara to an empty table to where just the two of us could be alone. Who knows maybe we would get points for not dragging our partner to our group of friends, maybe being alone with Nara could get some gold stars. Our hands broke apart and we took a seat, staring at each other from the other side of the table. Shikamaru stretched over the chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"Aren't ya gonna eat?"

I shrugged,"Are you?" I didn't eat school food, I never was hungry. I had to keep the picture perfect shape in effect. The table was quiet, it's hard to be a couple when you have nothing in common.

"So princess, how's this gonna work between us?" I snapped back into conversation.

"I'm not sure, We just go along with this couple thing until it's over, ya know holding hands, arm around my waist..." I trailed off. Shikamaru tensed, his brown eyes uneasy on me.

"What about..kissing?" We both looked down, that would be an ignored topic.

"If it comes down to it I don't know what we'll do." I admitted, no idea to protect either of us from that.

During our silent moments at lunch, My eyes would wander to Shikamaru. I never got the change to really take a look at him. The school uniform was loose on him, the school colored plaid tie was loose as well as the white dress shirt. His tied back hair spiked from jell, his chocolate eyes that held a 'whatever' stare. My eyes trailed down his body.

"Yo princess, maybe you should keep your eyes on the prize and not me." He snapped, catching me staring at him. I blushed, not knowing that I had been looking at him that long. He was right though, I had to keep my eyes on the grade. Once this project was over so were we.

"Sorry..." I mumbled and lifted my body from the seat as the bell rang. I came around the table and held out my hand, Shikamaru sighed and took it as he stood up. Shikamaru normally skipped sixth hour, I scowled at that and dragged him down the hall to my class.

"If you skip and I have to take the fall for it, I'll kick your ass." I warned, not kidding in the least.

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. "Relax princess, I'll be fine." He stepped forward and kissed my cheek.

"Jeez no need to take this project so seriously, your acting like my mother."

His hand released mine and he left me standing in the hallway alone. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Kami help me now. I turned and entered my sixth hour class, having it be Math class and having to sit next to Temari. A total bitch who thought she had the school wrapped around her finger, piercings hanging in her nose and lips as well as the skin just above her eyebrow. A big mouth most importantly. The junior snickered as I took my seat next to her.

"I see the project with Shika is going well."

I sighed,"It's nothing real, we actually can't stand each other but we'll mange to keep our mouths shut for the sake of our grade in the class." I explained, taking out my math book and began flipping the pages.

"I dunno girl, he's very talkative about you." Temari commented, her eyes looking at my math paper as I began to copy down the answers.

"Yeah, Making fun me I'm sure other then that nothing right?" I predicted, knowing full well that Shikamaru wouldn't have any feeling for a person like **me**. Temari copied my answers, nodding her head as I spoke.

"Well that but at least he mentions you." I shrugged, I should feel happy about it?

"Maybe this little project could become a fairytale for you two."

I rolled my eyes. "Once it's over, It's over."

"Damn princess don't give him away so soon, he just might be worth it."

I gave Temari a look, since when did she care about my relationships. Most importantly why the hell would she look out for Shikamaru and I? Kami, my brain hurts.

"Look Temari, I know Shikamaru is your friend but we don't fit together." Temari rolled her eyes, flipping her pencil over to harshly erase her paper.

"Give me a break Yamanaka, surely your not basing Shika on his looks." I shrugged, maybe I was.

"Ugh." Temari grunted and began to scribble on her math paper.

"Look here princess, I've been dating Shino for three months now, At first I rejected him for his looks but then I grew a heart and accepted him." So what? Temari had a great dating life, that didn't effect me.

"What I'm saying is you shouldn't judge Shika by his looks give 'em a chance..." I sighed, for the project I'd give him a chance nothing more. We would not form into a couple.

"Alright, I will." Temari smiled, as if I just made her day.

"Thanks princess ya won't regret this, now move your arm." Temari commanded and shoved my arm from my math paper so she could copy the rest of the answers. The bell rang and I was the last one out.

I found Shikamaru outside the door waiting for me.

"Finally slowpoke." Shikamaru teased, taking my hand. It had already became a habit for us in the first day.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I said and Shikamaru gave me a strange look. I can be nice sometimes in case he didn't know. Shikamaru dragged me out of school, his crowd hanging outside talking in a group. They looked at us and laughed, pointing jokes at us.

"Nice eye candy Shika, you really hit the jackpot! What ya paying her?" Shikamaru chuckled, shoving the boy playfully. I found out that it was Kankuro, Temari's younger brother. Temari gave a nod to me, I saw that her arm was linked with Shino who was next to her. I got the clue. After a few wolf laughs and whistles at me, we left.

"Assholes." Shikamaru mumbled and continued to pull me away from the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked, I lived in the other direction.

"Hmm? My house we can be alone there." I blinked, didn't Anko-sensei only watch us on the school grounds? Hm. Guess not. I ran ahead a bit so we could walk in step in stead of Shikamaru just dragging me behind him like a rag doll. Trailing down the sidewalk we past many houses, they only seemed to get smaller and smaller. I could tell we we're trailing down the middle class part of town. It was then that we came across a fairly large house, slowly making our way up the steps to the door that Shikamaru had a key for. So this was his house.

"My parents aren't home so we're okay being here alone." Shikamaru told me as he pushed the door open and pulled me into the house.

It seemed like every normal house. A living room with the basics of a couch and table as well as a tv. A kitchen with the normal supplies as well as the bathroom and bedrooms. Shikamaru let my hand free so I could move around freely. He dung out a box from his pocket and and pulled something out of ti before tossing it on one of the living room tables.

"Uh, Excuse me but what are you doing?" I asked, his head looked to me. A small wrap sat between his lips.

"Don't be so naive princess, what does it look like I'm doing?" He answered. I rolled my eyes and dropped my crossed arms.

"Can't you act like a gentleman when your around me? Just once?"

Shikamaru blinked,"Oh sorry, Would you like a smoke?"

He offered and I only fumed. That was not what I meant.

"Those are a bad habit." I warned him and paced a circle around him to sit at one of the couches.

"I'm sure your early boyfriends would say the same about you." Oh, good one. I let that one slide.

"I'm not kidding Nara, anything is better then those cancer sticks." I wrinkled my nose as the smoke began to rise from the lit cigarette. He pulled his from his lips to blow the smokey air from his lungs.

"Like what?" I shrugged, just about anything.

He joined me on the couch and I noticed his eyes begin to droop as we entered conversation. Shikamaru flicked the cigarette into one of the ash trays on the table next to him and pulled out a new one from his pocket and took his lighter to start the next fire. I snatched the stick out of his hands and tossed it across the room, not joking about the smoking subject. I didn't want to have second hand smoke. That wasn't much for a couple thing either. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, only pulling out a new stick from his pocket again. He set it to his lips and I went to reach for it. Quickly he snatched the stick from his lips and leaned forward as my body fell inward. Our lips touched and I felt frozen. I could taste the smoke on his lips and I felt like coughing, it was like I was taking the cigarette taste from his mouth and into mine. I pulled back, coughing into my hands.

"Huh, you're right there is something better then these, you're waaay better then these." I scowled, getting up from the couch. I had enough of this.

"You're high Shikamaru." I told him and he shook his head.

"Nooo, No." I sighed, we would fail this project.

"Look, call me when your...not like this." I said, taking out a pen and paper from my bag and ripped the paper and threw it at Shikamaru. I headed fro the door, stealing the pack of smokes from the table.

"Hey," Shikamaru barked, watching me from the couch.

"Oh please, you can do without." I said and threw the pack to the floor.

I stomped on it, crushing the sticks into tobacco power.

"Maybe if you got yourself cleaned up, you would have a girl by your side." I said and slammed the door to the house as I stomped out. We were total opposites, the project was fucked either way. So why bother to make it work when he wouldn't? On my way home, I felt my phone vibrate in my skirt pocket. I took it out and looked to see it labeled as an unknown number. I clicked the green button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, making it through the door of my house and upstairs to my room.

"It's me." I stayed quiet, just what I needed. "I sleep the rest of my state off so I'm normal again." I snorted at that. I put the phone on speaker and tossed it on my bed as I began to get ready for bed.

"Look I don't know what I did when I was high but I'm sorry? I saw my crushed smokes and I knew I must have done something wrong." Damn straight. I stripped of my clothes and began to put on pajamas, Shikamaru talking to me but I didn't respond. He sighed at last.

"Maybe we could do something tomorrow to show Anko-sensei that we can still make this work, I dunno maybe a date or something like that, like what normal couples do." It was my turn to sigh and I picked the phone up.

"Sure, I guess that could work." I replied, wondering if Anko-sensei was watching me right now or even listening on Shikamaru's and I's conversation.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow princess." I rolled my eyes.

"See ya frog prince." He chuckled before finally hanging up. I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. This was never going to work out right, I knew that for sure. My alarm woke me up at seven 'o clock and I jumped out of bed. Getting dressed in casual clothes, no use for that uptight school uniform. I was nervous to see where Shikamaru would take me, My bad habit of fumbling with my fingers continued as I got ready. I reviewed myself in the mirror, I looked terrified. My cell rang and the number read it was Shikamaru.

"Hey sunshine." The nicknames changed.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, slipping on my shoes, I went down the stairs into the flowershop's base. I paused seeing Shikamaru inside the shop, his back to me.

"I'm waiting down stairs, so hurry up princess." He hung up the phone and I closed mine.

"Well let's go then." I said and he turned to see me. He was still wearing his school uniform, he must have slept in it. The brunette sighed and held out his hand and I reached out to grab it. What better way to spend a Saturday then to be with Nara on a date.

"So we're are we going?" I asked, biting my lip. We walked out of the shop and trailed down the sidewalk, passing many people who were off on their free time of work and school.

"Ichiraku's." He answered, speeding up his step so I was being dragged like before. How...romantic. A ramen shop. The local ramen shop where most middle class people went. It wasn't far from my house I noticed, only about a mile or so away.

Shikamaru lead me to the ramen shop and we sat on rusted bar stool. An old man met us face to face, he must be the owner. Ichiraku.

"Eh Shika, what'll it be for you and your girl?" I shrunk, looking to Shikamaru to take control of the situation. Truth was, I never went too far down town even if it was a few miles. Shikamaru looked like the boy who knew his way around, I had to keep close. I laced my fingers in his, like he would protect me. Shikamaru looked at me for a second before glaceing back to Ichiraku.

"Two chicken ramens Ichi." Shikamaru ordered and the old man bowed and disappeared to the back of the shop.

"You alright princess?" He asked, referring to our hands.

"I just haven't been in this part of town before." I shrugged and stared at the cigarette infested concrete.

Shikamaru laughed,"Well don't worry, you wont get robbed when I'm around, I'll protect ya princess."

He squeezed my hand. I hope his sarcasm wasn't real. During our wait for food, Shikamaru pulled a cigarette out his pocket and I wonder if all the cigarettes on the ground were from him. The stick was set in his mouth and the lighter was in his hand and the stick was lit. I squirmed in my stool.

"Um, Shikamaru?" He looked at me, an eyebrow raised. He understood muttering a small 'oh' and removed the cigarette from his lips and crushed it in the ash tray on the restaurant's counter.

"Sorry." He mumbled, his brown eyes now soft. I guess he remember a little of what happened at his house. Finally our food arrived and we broke our chopsticks and the man bowed before disappearing again. I began to eat slowly, Shikamaru's phone rang and he excused himself. Maybe it was his mother calling or something. I waited and waited politely to eat with him. I sighed and my stomach grumbled loudly for food. I would just eat without him I guess. I tried but it was like forcing the noodles down my throat. So I jumped from the bar stool and went to find Shikamaru so he could finally eat with me.

"Hey, Shikamaru..." I called out and found him leaning against the side of the shop on his phone still. I waited for his call to end.

"Yeah, I'm still on the date with her. Tch, nothing special, I took her to Ichiraku!" Shikamaru laughed.

"I know! Princess didn't even mind it, ya think she'll live up to her name?" I blinked, my name meant boar. Was this what Shikamaru thought of me? I knew he was an asshole but...I don't know.

"Yeah, With a few more dates I could be in her pants within this week! Alright, thanks for the laugh Kankuro, I'd better get back to my _date_." Shikamaru emphasised the word date in air quotes. Finally the phone was hung up and I went back to the shop's front. I bowed at the old man,

"Thank you for the meal, Ichiraku." I said and left the shop for Shikamaru to pay. I had enough of this date.

I turned on my heels and sped off from the shop.

I didn't know where I was running but I didn't care.

I was stupid enough to think Shikamaru would take this seriously.

I was stupid enough to believe I could really begin to like him.

I wiped my face that was tearing up and zigzagged through the crowd of people. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pants pocket but ignored it, probably Shikamaru calling. I found the flower shop with the dim lights on and sprinted into my house. I went up the stairs and pushed up my door, throwing myself on my bed. It felt like any other soap opera. Girl gets her heart broken and she cries on her bed dramatically. I didn't care if I didn't know him that well, I took Temari's advice and I figure out that he wasn't worth it. We were truly opposites that would never match. I cried a river into my pillow, my cell phone at my side. It continued to vibrate, I only ignored it. Then many texts began to fill my phone's in box along with many voice mails. I turned the phone off and went to sleep peacefully, a few hiccups escaping my lips. It was like most Sundays in Konaha, rainy and boring. I woke up and sat at my window with my pajamas on, watching the downpour from my second story bedroom. I had opened the window, picking off the soaked flowers off the vine ladder that lead up to my room from the side of the house. My phone was on and it kept vibrating, a blinking note on the screen that my in boxes were full and would be deleted soon.

He just wouldn't give up. I didn't care about our grade anymore, I would make it up somehow. I wonder what Shikamaru was doing, probably in his little group laughing about me right now. I knew that couldn't be true but I wanted to believe that. That he could care less if he hurt my feelings. I leaned my head lazily on my arm and dully stared at the people passing the shop from below. I locked my door so my mother couldn't start up another mother-daughter talks like on the shows she watched at night. My radio was on, buzzing slightly from bad connection on my dresser. It was playing love songs of rap and punk bands. I wish it would be talk shows instead, I could put up with that. In the mean time of my room lock down, I went on my computer and read afanfic off a site of many heartbreaking couple stories who always ended up having a happily ever after. I sighed, moving from one to the next. Soon I noticed I had taken down another day and the sky was black, the rain harshly coming down with the light sounds of thunder to match. I heard a snap come from the side of the house, maybe a gang was going to rob the shop again. I went to the window to tell them off. I pushed my window up and I leaned over to view what was going on. My eyes widened as I saw you know who.

"Shikamaru...?" I silently whispered. His body looked soak to the bone , his hair flat from the rain's harsh downpour and his face looked to be melting with all the drops on it. He grinned.

"You won't answer your phone."

I glared and tucked my head back inside, about to slam the window shut. "I didn't mean it."

He yelled, I could barely hear his cracked voice, the rain was so hard. I paused and my head peeked back out into the rain. I looked at him, the light sound of thunder struck and he stood still.

"I didn't mean those things I said...I'm just..I'm just not good with this whole relationship thing." I didn't believe it.

"You ruined my first date." I screamed, tears returning to my eyes. As much as I was called a whore and slut, truth was I had never had a boyfriend. That must have shocked him or maybe it was another strike of thunder. Shikamaru spread his arms open, like him was about to be struck for his punishment.

"I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for this to happen." Came his reply. I went silent.

"What do I have to say for you to believe me?" I glared at him.

"Nothing, I will never believe you, We wont be together, we're pure opposites." I shouted and he smiled like I had said something amazing.

"Opposites always attract baby, Give me a chance." Temari's words flashed in my mind.

_"What I'm saying is you shouldn't judge Shika by his looks give 'em a chance..." _The rain continued to pour and it made it look like Shikamaru was crying.

"I'll stop smoking, I'll stop insulting you, I'd do whatever you want." He shouted, his arms reached out like a poor man's, begging for a chip of money.

"Shikamaru..." I said and shook my head. Shikamaru didn't like my answer, he only got closer. He began to climb the vine wall to my window. I felt my body shake and the tears couldn't stop falling, I didn't want to see his face ever again. I saw him climb up and he was leaning into my window.

"Ino..." He whispered, slightly out of breath. I sighed, seeing his excited brown eyes and his damp tied back hair, his school shirt soaked. I felt my heart stop and approached him carefully, I collapsed to my knees and our faces were close.

"Ino..please..." I sighed and shook my head again, I looked to my floor.

"Shikamaru...I..." He lifted my face back up to face him.

"Please..."

_"Give em a chance..."_My bottom lip trembled and I burst back into tears, my arms jumped to wrap around his chilling body.

"Wow, your so warm, it feels nice." He commented and leaned his head against mine. I weakly laughed and held him in my arms, not wanting to let go.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked and I pulled back to see his face. I leaned in and kissed him. My first kiss with the school punk, his with the school prep. It felt amazing. I pulled away and he grinned.

"I'm hoping that's a yes and not a goodbye kiss."

I laughed and dived back into a hug with his wet body.

His soaked arms wrapped around me as well.

"It's been so long..." He whispered.

"It feels like I'm seeing you for the first time in years..."

One of his arms dropped from my body and took one of my hands in his, they laced together as a perfect fit. I closed my eyes and snuggled close to his cold body, my heat transferring to him.

"It feels like I'm in Heaven."

He chuckled, "Like I've been blessed by an angel."

I pulled back to kiss his cheek and then he pulled me back into his lips. After falling asleep in my bed with his frozen body twisted with mine, we both realized it was Monday and got ready for school, Shikamaru wearing the same soaked outfit. We ran hand in hand to the school and made it through the day until our fifth hour arrived. We sat next to each other, our hands still laced. Anko sensei was smiling at us, seeing the progress each couple made.

"Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, A." Anko stated and moved onto the next groups. Shikamaru squeezed my hand.

"Well we pulled it off." I nodded with a smile. Soon the class was over and everyone was happy to stop being a couple, everyone stopped holding hands and nearly rang out of the door single as the bell rang. Shikamaru and I stopped at the doorway, was it really going to end?

We looked at each other, not wanting to drop each other's hand. At last we stepped out of the class, Anko sensei watching up with her arms crossed and a grin on her face. We went to the cafeteria and found Shikamaru's crowd table. Temari watched us with a laugh.

"I thought that couple project was over." She stated.

Shikamaru grinned,"It is."

Kankuro looked us down with a raised eyebrow.

"So what, you too are together now?" I shrugged, squeezing Shikamaru's laced hand. Shikamaru only nodded.

"You fell for princess?" Naruto shouted, talking with his mouth full of ramen. I guess Tayuya and him didn't go well.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" Shikamaru sneered.

"I guess I fell for the frog prince." I said teasingly and Shikamaru stuck his tongue out. Temari leaned into Shino, their arms tangled together, they watched us.

"Hmm I guess opposites really do attract, eh Shino?" She spoke aloud, nudging her boyfriend. Shino nodded, a smirk on his face.

You know what I hate? When two people fall in love and they don't belong and people judge them for it. Total opposites should always attract, well sometimes. That's why they're **opposites**. So that you might fall in love with the right person after all. Take Shikamaru for example, he was a punk ass but sweet on the inside. Any girl could look past that but it you took the time you could find that he's really would the wait, no matter what he could say about you. His heart never lies. As cheesy as it sounds it's all true.

My first date was ruined but Shikamaru made it up to me and the second date was just as good. Our hands were always laced, we just couldn't stand to be away from each other. Temari wouldn't stop teasing us, nudging me with an 'I told ya so' every now and then. I would admit that she was right and she got a huge kick out of it. Shikamaru stopped his smoking habit, a symbol that living on with me was much better then having me stand at a fresh grave. Each time it would rain, we would stand out side and dance. Laughing and dancing free in each other's arms. Then we would share the repeated moment of our first kiss in the rain.

It just goes to show you, that opposites really do attract.

No matter how hard you try to pull away.

He would always pull you back for more and that you couldn't ignore.

* * *

Review? :3


End file.
